


Corrupted Youth

by Immortalflame



Category: Original Work
Genre: I'm not sure what else to tag lol, Multi, Science Fiction & Fantasy, capitalism is bad, this kid ain't alright lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-11 18:18:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11719866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Immortalflame/pseuds/Immortalflame
Summary: Jonah Mcdowel is just another 17-year-old trying to make it through life, but a strange noise and a mysterious woman is about to change the very way he perceives reality.





	Corrupted Youth

Arriving at the bus, Jonah yawned. The ever growing sound of other students chattering didn’t bother him much today; they were being quieter than usual. Jonah sat down, already beginning to feel sleep taking over. But he rubbed his eyes, trying to keep it at bay. He looks around trying to see if any of his friends made it on to the same bus; And to his disappointment, he couldn’t find anyone.

Jonah sighed, and fished his phone out of his pocket; only to find it was on %3 percent. He sighed louder, and slid his phone into his backpack. He decided to settle on looking at the details of the bus. And so he starts by looking at the many, many ads plastered on the walls and ceiling. Ads for sugary soft drinks, ads for sports, ads for a home mortgage, it was all there. One ad, in particular, was interesting; it was covered in many neon colors and was advertising an energy drink that probably had enough caffeine in it to kill a horse. Jonah chuckled, his friends were probably going to try and make him drink it later.

Looking around, Jonah eventually focused on the window right next to him. He could see the coastline and busy boardwalk. He spots some children waving at the buses as they go by. He almost waves back, but he realizes that they likely wouldn’t see him. He lets his eyes unfocused from the world outside the bus and onto his own reflection. His brown mop qof curly hair was being crushed by the window and the seat he was sitting on. He could barely see the tan ish color of his skin in the reflection, but he could definitely see the dark bags under his green eyes. It’s been a long day.

Suddenly, a feminine voice sounds over the intercom.

“Good evening everyone! Our next stop is the OceanView Department Store! Please make sure you have all of your belongings before leaving your seat. Have a nice day!”

Jonah thought for a moment.

‘I should go and get some groceries; Mom did ask me to go after all.’

He quickly pulled up his backpack onto his lap and scooted over to the edge of his seat. He felt the bus come to a stop and jumped up. Slowly, the bus doors opened up and allowed him and 10 other people exit the bus. Jonah looked up at the enormous department store. It looked more like a giant glass dome to him, rather than a store. But, it was the only reliable store near his house; so he wasn’t complaining much. He briskly walked towards the entrance, the summer heat made even hotter because of his black sweatshirt. Pushing one of the big double doors, a burst of mainstream poppy music almost deafened him.

Jonah winced audibly; he had to stand there for a second while his ears got used to the noise. Once he started moving again, he walked towards the elevator. The elevator was made to hold about 30 people, which made just as huge as the rest of the department store. The elevator itself was surrounded by a fountain; with many plants growing inside and outside the water. There are rumors that there are fish and other wildlife in the fountain too, but the company that owns this section of the store have denied it. 

As Jonah walked over the bridge to get to the elevator, he heard a sound. It was a small noise; barely audible over music playing, but it was noticeable. Jonah stopped walking and looked around. It didn’t seem like anyone around him noticed the noise, so he brushed it off and started walking. But then he heard it again.

“Pssst.”

Jonah felt like he was going insane. No one around him seemed to hear it, and no one looked like they were trying to get his attention. And then he heard it again.

“Psssssst.”

Jonah looked over the side of the bridge; knowing that he heard the sound coming from there. The fountain always looked as if it had no bottom, there weren’t any tiles to indicate any bottom. All Jonah could see was a dark abyss- wait. Was that a face? Jonah started to lean over the ledge more, trying to get closer. He leaned farther and farther.

He fell in.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! this story is nowhere near finished, and I'm not even sure I want to continue writing this. but hey, you might change my mind! You can also commission too! just send me a message on Tumblr! (@k-mxrt) (psst. I also accept criticism on my work! I am nowhere near the best writer and I would Greatly appreciate it!)


End file.
